


Together Burned

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's even better than Jason could have ever hoped, tight and hot and<i> perfect</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink).

Jason’s lips drag along Dick’s shoulder, tasting sweat and skin, salt against his tongue. Dick’s gasping, eyes tightly shut, head thrown back, letting Tim fuck all these incredible noises out of his throat. His back is pressed to Jason’s chest, so every thrust of Tim’s hips makes Dick’s skin slide over his own, and Jason’s so ready for this, so _beyond_ ready. 

But there’s no way in hell he’s going to rush this. Not when he’s waited so damn long for it. Doesn’t matter if he’s crawling out of his own skin with _need_ , he’s going to wait until it’s perfect. Just savouring it for now, that taste of Dick in his mouth and the frown on Tim’s face as the kid tries to hold himself back, not come too soon.

Jason knows that feeling, and Dick makes it entirely too easy to get lost in the fuck, entirely too easy to forget the point of all this.

But Jason’s not forgetting. Not a chance.

Hanging on, letting the movement of their sex press him back against the headboard, until Tim’s breathing starts to stutter, until Dick starts to get that particular kind of loud that means he’s close.

Jason’s blunt fingernails dig into Tim’s thigh, and Tim blinks at him, looking a little hazy in that way that means Jason probably stopped him just in time.

“You ready?” he asks, and he’s talking to them both. Sees Tim’s focus snap back, feels Dick’s shiver, and Jason’s fingers move between Dick’s legs, brush the stretched skin when Tim’s cock is pushed inside. Hearing Tim’s little grunt of feeling as Jason’s knuckles stroke over his balls, hearing them both groan when he burrows his finger into Dick’s ass, pushed up snug against Tim’s cock.

It’s going to be tight, but that’s the point. They’ve stretched Dick properly, and Tim’s fucked him into exactly the right kind of bonelessness that means they can do this, that it’ll work.

“Ready?” he asks again, even though he already knows they both are. Just wants to hear their breathless agreement, and Tim’s eyes narrow at Jason’s smirk, knowing Jason’s winding them up, yet beyond caring.

“We’re ready,” Tim murmurs, and Dick’s arms wrap around Tim’s neck, his head bowed forward and lips parted as he nods.

“Good,” Jason grins, fidgeting a little to get things right. Leaning back against the headboard, Tim’s thighs already sprawled on top of his own, his legs bent and circling Jason’s waist. Dick in Tim’s lap, caught between them, his knees digging into the bed either side of Jason’s thighs. Dick’s like a dead weight as Tim pushes closer, as they jostle Dick right where they want him, Jason listening to his whimpers and Tim’s gasps as every moment makes Tim’s cock drag deep inside.

And then it’s perfect, and Jason’s actually lost track of how long he’s been dreaming about this. Holding Dick’s hips steady as he rises up on his knees, until only the head of Tim’s cock is inside him. And then Jason’s fist is wrapping tight around Tim’s cock and his own, pressing them together, and Jason has to blink sweat from his eyes. Teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tries to maintain his concentration, as he tries not to get distracted by how fucking good it is, because he knows what comes next is even _better_.

Dick lowers himself slow, but Jason can still feel the strain, the tremor running through him. Feeling it fluttering over the head of his cock as it pushes up against Tim’s, as Dick’s ass opens around them both, and Tim’s breathing harshly, Dick’s crying out, and Jason feels his eyes rolling up in his head. Tight, so _tight_ , squeezing him as he pushes into that ring of muscle, and then the head of his cock is nestling in that intense heat and the noise Dick makes is _inhuman_. Keening wail that makes Jason groan and clutch at him, holding him still until the spots clear from all their eyes.

Jason can feel the flex and bunch of his biceps as he struggles to take Dick’s weight, because apparently Dick can’t support himself anymore. Too caught up in the stretch, head rolling back against Jason’s shoulder, fingers digging into the back of Tim’s neck. Tim’s helping, holding Dick’s waist, holding him upright, and together they lower him slow, every inch feeling like fire in their blood and pure pleasure as they sink into Dick’s ass as one, slick and feeling every pulse of each other’s cock where they’re pressed so close together.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jason breathes when Dick’s settled fully, because no matter how much he imagined this, the reality is unbelievable, and Tim’s eyes are blown wide, practically no blue there at all.

“ _Please_ ,” Dick whimpers, and Jason’s never heard him sound so _helpless_. Feeling the twitch of Tim’s cock for it, and Jason reaches forward and grips Tim’s wrist, holds on tight.

“Slow,” he says, voice husky and throat dry, feeling dizzy, like maybe he won’t even be able to _do_ this but he’s not going to let that stop him trying. Watches Tim’s nod, his expression dazed and just as overwhelmed as Jason feels, and together they take Dick’s weight, help lift his hips, and begin to fuck him deep.


End file.
